L'insecte et la politique du désir
by Smirnoff
Summary: Quand Shino voit pour la première fois Shikamaru,et que son basventre se rappelle à lui en un éclair [yaoï]


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que m'amuser avec (hin hin).

**Couple :** Shino x Shikamaru x Shino

**Note :** Merci à toutes celles (et ceux, s'il y a ici des représentants du sexe masculin) ayant reviewé mes quelques histoires publiées, et juste pour les avoir lues, et peut-être appréciées.

**Note2 :** Toute l'histoire, sauf mention contraire, se déroule sous POV de Shino.

* * *

**L'insecte et la politique du désir**

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne l'avais vraiment remarqué qu'à l'examen de chuunin. Il est étrange de voir que, nous tous, les bleus de cette année-là, nous ne nous connaissions pas, ou très peu, du moins en dehors de la famille. Seules Yamanaka et Haruno avaient été amies - puis ennemies. Tous les autres, bien que parfois dans la même classe et ayant nécessairement entendu parler du génie Sasuke Uchiwa (ou au moins du massacre de sa famille par son frère) et du bêta Naruto Uzumaki, nous ignorions tout de chacun. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se rend compte que Konoha est un assez grand village, et surtout que le monde ne tourne pas autour de notre petite équipe de quatre personnes….

Mais ce n'est pas d'un des génies techniciens dont je veux vous parler. Non, je laisse Néji à Gaara, et Naruto et Sasuke à eux-mêmes, ainsi qu'à Sakura. C'est le génie stratégique, Shikamaru, qui m'intéresse. C'est lui…qui m'a charmé, et m'a laissé, sur les gradins de l'arène, pantelant, empêtré dans mon nouveau désir comme un insecte dans la toile d'une araignée.

Avant je n'avais pas fait attention à lui, je ne voyais qu'un garçon boudeur, gracieux certes, mais terriblement flemmard. Faut dire que son équipe ne me paraissait pas très sérieuse, entre un fainéant notoire, une harpie blonde et un petit gros dont la meilleure technique était de jouer au bowling avec son corps en guise de boule (1). Mon intérêt s'est éveillé pendant la troisième épreuve, alors que, sur le sable, il entraînait Temari dans son piège…Mon bas-ventre s'est embrasé d'un désir brûlant, tel une canicule de fin d'été, écrasante, et j'ai senti sous ma peau mes insectes frétiller.

Alors qu'il manipulait les ombres, c'était comme s'il caressait l'air, et j'imaginais que l'objet de ses attentions était ma peau, et non pas le vide ; mes insectes faisaient tellement de bruit en moi que je m'étonnais que personne ne les entende, et j'avais un mal fou à les retenir de jaillir de moi pour se jeter sur lui.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, le retour de l'Uchiwa en était tout à coup insignifiant. Shikamaru Nara occupait seul mon esprit, lui et sa touffe de cheveux noirs, son corps moulé par son haut résille, ses lèvres pleines mises en valeur par sa moue boudeuse, et son regard rêveur pointé vers le ciel….

J'eus alors les pensées les plus honteuses de mon existence, parce qu'elles me frappèrent de plein fouet, ignorant que j'étais du désir.

Je l'imaginais nu, se masturbant, se pénétrant d'un doigt, couvert de sueur, des gémissements de plaisir franchissant la barrière de ses dents et de ses lèvres ; puis mon image s'est superposée à la sienne, je le léchai partout, lui me branlait, mes insectes lui donnaient plus de plaisir - ils couraient, libres, sur sa peau - pendant que je le pénétrais j'allais jusqu'à honorer de mes doigts le bout de ses orteils recroquevillés par l'extase.

Toutes ces images s'enchaînaient dans mon esprit, sans répit, sans me laisser reprendre mon souffle, et je me retrouvai avec une trique de tous les diables. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de la faire passer « manuellement », et c'est dur à dire mais c'est à ça que m'ont servi les premières minutes de l'attaque - j'avais enfin pu laisser mes insectes envahir l'espace environnant de nuées de plaisir.

Nous ne nous étions pas parlé, et autant dire que l'attaque de Konoha par Orochimaru me broyait le ventre d'inquiétude (mais, et une fois encore je peine à le dire tant cette pensée est déshonorante vis-à-vis de mon village, d'inquiétude pour lui) ; j'espérait qu'il s'en sortirait vivant.

Je voulais savoir pourquoi mon ventre s'était réchauffé en le voyant, mais je me voyais mal aller vers lui et demander... « Eh toi ! Oui, toi !...Pourquoi je te désire ! »

_A suivre

* * *

_

(1) Désolée pour les fans de Chouji….

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu…Pour info, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres comptera cette histoire, ni quand sera ma prochaine upload (j'ai honte).

Le titre vient d'une réplique du scientifique en voie de transformation dans le film La Mouche : « Les insectes n'ont pas de politique.» ;)


End file.
